


What's in a Name?

by QueenHimiko



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHimiko/pseuds/QueenHimiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherra asks Dynast about the special meaning of her name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own "The Slayers," I just play in the sandbox. This takes place in the novels at the end of "The Cursed Sword of Bezeld."

“My Lord Dynast Grausherra.” Sherra said as she materialized before him in the astral plane where she appeared as a giant blue diamond. She pulsed with poorly constrained emotions, and he could sense her anger and frustration. Dynast did nothing to mask his feelings of disappointment and regret, which only intensified her feelings.

“Let me guess. Lina Inverse is still alive.”

Sherra blanched. “Um, actually, well about that…”

“You don’t appear to be harmed in any way.” Dynast pointed out.

Sherra only got madder, “She’d just wiped out a demon.”

“And you got scared? Of a human?” Dynast asked.

“Scared!? No way!” Sherra said, “Besides, she was spent killing that demon, I mean, it would have been so easy to wipe the floor with her…” 

Sherra’s voice drew silent as she realized what she’d done while she felt the force of Dynast’s displeasure.

“If that’s the case, then why didn’t you wipe the floor with her?”

“Because she was so petulant! And I have to stick it to her good before I kill her!” Sherra said desperately.

“So you’re telling me that you let the opportunity to kill Lina Inverse slip through your fingers because she was…’petulant?’” Dynast asked.

Sherra gulped.

“And how are you going to stick it to her? Especially now that you’ve let a perfectly good opportunity to nab her in a weakened state go to waste?”

“I’m going to tell her the truth!” Sherra said boldly.

“The truth?” Dynast repeated skeptically.

“About my name.”

“What truth about your name?” Dynast continued.

Sherra beamed radiantly, “I will confront her with the wondrous meaning of the name you bestowed upon me!”

Dynast was silent for a moment as he considered her. Sherra got nervous by the silence and started babbling, “I know that my name has to mean something special!”

“Not really.” Dynast said. “I just gave you the last part of Grausherra, and gave Grau the first part.”

Sherra flushed with rage, “It can’t be!”

“You should be honored to be named after me!”

“It’s not that…” Sherra said.

Dynast shook his head, “My dear, departed first general would have been honored to have been named for me. I miss her so. I forget how long it takes mazoku to mature, because she was born with a head on her shoulders!”

“Lord Dynast don’t say that…” Sherra cut in, and then Dynast sent her a venomous glare. 

“So, you let Lina Inverse get away so you could ask me about your name?” Dynast asked, the displeasure thick in his voice.

Sherra gulped. “Um, about that, I think I’ll just go back and…”

“You can’t go back and just kill her! If she’s as smart as everyone says she is she’s likely hightailed it from there and you won’t be able to find her!” Dynast yelled.

“Oh come on, she’s just a human, she can’t be that dangerous.” Sherra protested. “I’ll get her next time!”

“You just blew your chance of taking her by surprise! My goodness, Sherra, if all the work I put into this…”

“Stop worrying, I’ll get right on it!” Sherra said.

“You’d better.” Dynast bellowed, “Or in addition to the consequences you will pay for this, you will know destruction.”

Sherra gulped, and found a new reason to add to her list of reasons why she hated Lina Inverse.


End file.
